


A Week, Perhaps

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Comfort, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day a microcosm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of seven drabbles taking place within the Season 3 episode "Twilight" AU. In this vision of that AU, Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship, predating the mission to the Expanse. The first and last drabbles are Malcolm's voice. The rest are from Jonathan. 
> 
> This was written in January, 2012 in response to a '7 days of the week' challenge. Many of the titles are related to the lyrics quoted for each one. The icons accompanying each drabble are by mareel.

 

###  **Bloody Sunday**

_I can't believe the news today. Oh, I can't close my eyes. And make it go away._ – "Bloody Sunday" (U2)

 

I was to visit Jonathan today. I’d planned it all… arranged to pilot a supply shuttle to the colony. There was no point in letting him know ahead of time. I curse, yet again, the cruelty of the injury that robs him of all but the present and the distant past.

The message from T’Pol said he’s having a very rough day… one where he can’t accept that Earth is gone, that this colony is alone. I defer to her judgment… she sees the spectrum of his reactions from day to day.

But I should be there to hold him.

_________________________________________

 

###  **Monday Morning**

_Monday morning couldn't guarantee that Monday evening you would still be here with me_ – "Monday, Monday" (The Mamas and the Papas)

 

I wake, startled by the stiffness in my legs and back. The mirror reflects another man… me, but not. Somehow aged, greyed… with haunted eyes.

The room is unfamiliar; the furnishings are mine… but the light is wrong. And I hear none of the comforting ship’s sounds, feel none of the barely perceptible vibrations that I never realized I always noticed on waking.

I smell… breakfast? This can’t be right. There's no kitchen in my quarters, and I know without knowing exactly why, that this isn’t Earth.

“Good morning, Jonathan.”

Now I _know_ this is wrong. That isn't Malcolm’s voice.

_________________________________________

 

###  **Ruby Tuesday**

_Lose your dreams And you will lose your mind._ – "Ruby Tuesday" (The Rolling Stones)

 

T’Pol has to explain everything to me daily. Every morning, my mind has reverted to the time before my injury. When I learn all that has happened – the loss of Earth, the near eradication of humanity – I wonder if she’s telling me the truth about when I lost my memory.

It seems a plausible defense mechanism… to forget it all… to regress to another time. A time when I could still dream. But I know how driven I was, how hard I pushed everyone. I particularly haven’t forgotten that I hurt Malcolm.

Or that he still loved me despite that.

_________________________________________

 

###  **Adrift**

_Can someone help me ? I think that I'm lost here._ – "Wednesday" (Tori Amos)

 

 _Enterprise_ … together with this small colony, it holds all that remains of human society, of the civilizations of Earth. And I’m no part of it.

I’m sure it was as T’Pol tells me… very disruptive to have me aboard, learning our situation for the first time every day. But I’m not sure this is living… for either of us here, or for at least one man on that ship.

Apparently Malcolm visits me here when he can… has not given up on me, on _us_. I always knew his loyalty… but that kind of fidelity touches me to the core.

_________________________________________

 

###  **Thursday’s Child**

_Your smile lighting the darkness of my soul... Innocence in your arms_ – "Thursday’s Child" (David Bowie)

 

Malcolm was here… my aging mirrored in his hair, his beard shot thru with grey. I worried that he’d be shocked by my changed appearance… but he reassured me with his smile, his kiss, the light in his eyes when I reached out to touch his cheek.

The respite I found in his arms was a gift. His parting words feel etched on my heart, but I know my mind will lose them by morning.

I’m going to write them down… to find and read on some bleak day with no yesterday or tomorrow.

“Always remember that I love you.”

_________________________________________

 

###  **So Far Away**

_There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly_ – "Yesterday" (The Beatles)

 

T’Pol tells me it’s Friday. I wouldn’t know… there’s little to distinguish my days. The week is an anachronism now, here on this remote world. But we humans cling to it despite this planet’s differences, a vestige of our culture.

For me, time is a daily cycle, one with little apparent variation. There is awakening… realization… shattering revelations… despair or resignation… then sleep and inevitable forgetting.

Tonight I find a note I wrote to myself after a visit from Malcolm. I read the words again and again, drawing on long-past memories of togetherness and take that comfort with me into sleep.

_________________________________________

 

****

### Come Saturday Morning

****

 

_We will remember long after Saturday's gone_ – "Come Saturday Morning" (The Sandpipers)

 

I’m trying not to get my hopes up… if Phlox’s treatment doesn’t work, the letdown will be devastating. At least Jonathan hasn’t had weeks of anticipation, only today’s hopes... and should it fail, forgetfulness will be a swift mercy.

But his chance for a normal life is worth any possible disappointment. He deserves a time to heal, not to be flayed anew every morning.

It won’t change our precarious situation, but it would do wonders for morale. We need his leadership… his resourcefulness…

And _I_ need him. Whether it’s days or years together, I want us both to remember them.

_________________________________________

 


End file.
